The Monster In My Nightmares
by bleedingrose777
Summary: I knew nothing. I had lived no life. NO fun NO happiness. My life was a downhill spiral. She didn't even love me This is how I became what I am. A monster so to speak but better then any life i lived before it one-shot of Alice if u R&R i will continue


I burst through the door of the old mental institution and ran as fast as I could, the blood coursing through my veins. There was a man behind me, more beautiful then I though any man could be. He had long blond hair tied back in a ribbon and an eight pack of muscles that I couldn't help staring at. He had tried to seduce me and then he opened his mouth. I had felt the sharpness of his brilliant crystal white teeth and cold hands on my skin, then I remembered that this was not what I was. Not what I had lived for.

I glanced over my shoulder a saw him walking towards me laughing and i became dazzled by his brilliance yet again. I could not stand this torture. He had said he loved me and wanted to be with me forever and then he had bitten me.I didn't know why the bite hurt so bad. Why it burned my delicate skin as much as it did. Then I fell to the ground. Why hadn't I seen this happen?

If he had decided it I would have seen it. I can see the future that's why I was in that god forsaken place in the first place. My mother stuck me in here when I was younger and now at the age of only nineteen on my last night at this place this man that had visited me for the past year and claimed he was in love with me was chasing me threw the woods trying to eat me.

As I hit the Forrest floor I knew that I was a a goner. I drew in my last breaths and saw the man lean over me and put his lips on mine. "Get off me!" I barely managed to squeak out.

"No dear. I said I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you I meant it. my life is going to be lived for an eternity." He purred in a voice that was so seducting I thought I was going to faint.

"eave her alone!" I heard a strong males voice come up behind James.

"YOU!" He spat. "What do you want to do with Alice?"

"I want to save her and keep her far away from you." The other man growled.

"Now now lets play nicely no harsh words."

"Take your own advice you fowl creature."

"Why should I Chris? Tell me why I should leave this lovely delicious morsel to you and only you?"

"Because she is a human and would make an even more powerful vampire then Jane of the Vouturi!" Thunder shook the sky and it started to poor.I layed there hemorrhaging while these two men fought about something I thought only existed in nightmares. Vampires.

"Look at her! James shes already hemorrhaging let me take her and change her and care for her! Let me teach her how to fight but also be kind and caring! Give her too me!"

"Why!"

"Because shes strong and if you kill her we will lose a powerful vampire give her to me!"

"NO!!" Then they lunged for each other. The one called Chris threw the other, James, at a tree and the force knocked him down.

"Go Away James your not welcome here!"

"Go Away James your not welcome here!"

"What gives you to right to say that?"

"These lands where claimed by my coven they are ours not yours! Be gone!"

"Never!" I looked into the night and saw more vampires come into view before I passed out.

********************

3 days later-

I woke up alone. The room was dark and damp. I was surrounded by nothingness and the floor beneath me was cold. In the back of my throat I felt a strange burning sensation but I couldn't place it. I remembered nothing of my past. I knew I had one but I didn't remember a thing about it. And it scared me. A bird flew into the cave with me. The only other life form in there and I went wild. My throat burned crazily and I could smell the creature all too well. I could feel the blood coursing threw its veins and That made me want it.

I sank back into a crouch and lunged at the animal and before it could move I had grabbed onto it . I broke its neck and sank my teeth into its flesh. The warm blood pored into my mouth and it only slightly quenched the burning in my throat. I would need to hunt humans soon. I shuddered slightly at the thought. I would be hunting people that I had once been. I would be ending peoples lives just like mine had been ended just before I got to start living it.

Once I was done I realized what a monster I had become. I was the star player in a child's nightmares. The thing that everyone feared. I was a vampire. My senses where sharper. Everything around me was brighter, more defined. I lived in a different world now. A world of darkness and loneliness. I had become a vampire. Doomed to all eternity. And the worst part was that I had no one there to guide me or help me through. I had to figure it out on my own. And on top of that I couldn't even remember if my past human life had been better or worse then this new more defined more monstrous one.

I Marie Alice was a Vampire.

**A/n-This is going to be a one-shot but if I get the right amount of reviews then I will continue Alice's story.... Its all up to you readers. :)**


End file.
